Friendly Opponent
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Selama 'teka-teki' itu belum terjawab, mereka berdua akan terus saling membenci - saling berseteru hingga rasa keingintahuan Fang memaksanya menemui robot yang memegang sekeping masa lalunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Boboiboy tetap melihatnya sebagai tokoh antagonis. [Oneshot, set before eps.5 musim 2] #FirstImpression


A/N : Setting diambil berdasarkan musim 2, setelah episode 4 tapi sebelum episode 5.

* * *

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu dan benaknya menjadi kacau. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa? Mengapa kabut hitam yang tebal itu mengelilingi kedua tangannya? Dari mana datangnya? Kutukankah?

Gelisah, ia mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya yang memang sudah terlihat acak-acakan. Berjongkok di tepi kasur di kamar yang bercahayakan remang, kedua sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa tekad yang sangat kuat. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hal ini ; keluarganya, teman-teman juga guru di sekolah.

Anak itu kemudian tersadar, tertawa kecil seolah-olah menyadari pikiran konyolnya. Bodoh. Memang sejak kapan dia punya teman? Dia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan guru. Dan keluarganya sendiri pun tidak tinggal bersamanya.

 _Kekuatan ini_ , pikirnya sambil menatap ke arah kedua tangannya yang terkepal dibalik sarung tangan ungu, _harus dirahasiakan_. Bisa-bisa berbahaya jika ada yang memergokinya memiliki keanehan –bukan- kekuatan untuk bisa membuat bayangan menjadi hidup. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau ada badan intelijen milik Amerika yang sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi di Pulau Rintis untuk memaksa dan merekrut orang-orang yang kebetulan diketahui memiliki kekuatan ajaib. Meskipun pikiran itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi … apapun bisa saja terjadi, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy**

 **Friendly Opponent**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik monsta**

 **Warnings : some typos, ooc, bahasa indo dan eyd yang belum sempurna**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata anak itu mengunci satu sama lain dengan pandangan bermusuhan. Percikan kebencian memancar dari iris masing-masing. Andai saja sedang tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah, sudah pasti akan ada perkelahian besar antara si pengendali 3 elemen dan pemilik kuasa bayang. _Well_ , permusuhan mereka memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Entah siapa yang memulai, tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti.

"Minggir." Suara yang dingin dan tegas terdengar dari bibir Fang yang bergerak. "Aku mau lewat."

Saat itu, Boboiboy memang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menghalangi jalan si anak berwajah sombong menuju bangku yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya – seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap pagi. Tetapi belum sempat Boboiboy bergerak, Fang sudah melangkah duluan ke depan, menabrakkan bahunya pada Boboiboy dengan sengaja sehingga tubuh si pengendali elemen terhempas kuat ke belakang. Kursinya menahan tubuhnya, tapi bahunya terasa sakit.

"Ihh …" giginya bergemeletuk karena marah, tinjuannya terkepal. Saat ia akan berdiri menghampiri Fang, sebuah dehaman kecil dari Yaya menghentikannya.

"Ehem," si gadis berkerudung _pink_ sudah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi dari depan kelas. Dengan berat hati, Boboiboy terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya daripada mendapati namanya tercatat dalam buku pelanggaran. "Aku mau panggil cikgu dulu," katanya sambil melangkah keluar kelas. "Ingat! Jangan ada satupun yang bergaduh!"

Lirikan tajam Boboiboy yang penuh rasa kesal mengarah pada bocah yang kini sedang asyik menatap langit cerah melalui jendela. "Awas kau." Dendam kecil yang tak terbalaskan serasa seperti bersin yang tertunda – sangat mengganggu jika tidak segera dikeluarkan.

Pertarungan mereka yang belum selesai pun masih mengganjal di hatinya. Pikirannya terus berkelana akan siapa bocah misterius itu sebenarnya. Terutama mengenai kekuatannya. Apakah Ochobot yang memberikannya? Kalau iya, mengapa? Anak seperti Fang lebih cocok untuk menjadi tokoh penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan daripada menjadi superhero ramah yang disukai orang seperti dirinya.

Berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya yang masih sedikit memanas, Boboiboy memutar tubuhnya kebelakang agar ia dapat melihat bocah itu.

"Sebenarnya darimana sih kau dapat kuasa?" suaranya sedikit berbisik, ia sedang berusaha bersikap ramah sekarang, meskipun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan demikian.

Fang hanya meliriknya sebentar dari balik kacamatanya, kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kelihatannya ia amat pelit kata-kata.

"Hoi! Jawab dong!" Boboiboy menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak, meskipun nada bicaranya yang kasar sedikit terpeleset. "Apa … apa Ochobot yang memberimu kekuatan itu?"

Kali ini, yang diajak berbicara menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau pasti iri karena mengira kau satu-satunya anak yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat." Katanya santai.

"Ihh … bukan itu lah." Boboiboy menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit. "Aku cuma penasaran."

"Cari tahu sendiri saja. Kita kan masih bermusuhan." Lagipula, ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa berada dalam genggamannya.

Boboiboy menendang kaki kursi dengan kesal, yang mana langsung menyakiti kakinya. "Aduh …"

Fang cekikikan. "Uh … pasti enak rasanya."

Jengkel, Boboiboy kembali membalikkan badan. "Cih, dasar penakut. Pengecut." Lirihnya.

Sontak saja Fang langsung berdiri, kedua telapak tangan memukul meja. "Apa kau bilang?! Nyari masalah, ya?!"

"Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang melarikan diri di tengah pertarungan." Ejek Boboiboy. "Kau yang memulai, malah kau yang kabur."

"Kau sendiri sudah hampir kalah waktu itu! Nasib baik aku beri kau kesempatan bertarung di lain waktu."

"Oh … jadi kau masih mau ngajak berantem lagi? Marilah kalau begitu."

"Memang!" kabut hitam mulai menyelubungi tubuh Fang. Disaat yang sama, angin puyuh yang berputar mengelilingi bagian bawah tubuh Boboiboy, membawa pemiliknya melayang sekitar satu meter ke atas.

Saat itu juga, semua siswa yang berada di kelas memutuskan untuk mengungsi keluar.

"Cepat cari Yaya!" Gopal berteriak panik, sama sekali melupakan kenyataan bahwa sebagai wakil ketua kelas, ia juga memiliki kewajiban untuk melerai pertarungan itu.

"Serangan bayang!"

"Taufan melintang!"

Serangan dilawan dengan serangan. Tembakan bayang bertemu angin berkekuatan besar. Tidak ada yang menang ; kedua pihak sama-sama terlempar ke belakang dengan punggung menabrak tembok, diiringi suara dentuman yang keras. Efek dari kekuatan mereka telah menyebabkan sakit pinggang, lebam di bagian tubuh tertentu, kertas-kertas berserakan serta beberapa kursi dan meja yang patah. Sebagian properti kelas yang masih utuh sudah dalam posisi terbalik.

Sebuah entakan napas terdengar dari pintu masuk.

"Kekacauan macam apakah ini?!" seruan dari sang guru matematika menggelegar bak petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. "Siapakah yang sudah meluluh lantakkan kelas kebenaran yang indah kemilau jadi hancur macam kapal pecah yang dihantam gurita raksasa ini?!"

Dua tangan saling menunjuk lawan, saling menyalahkan. "Dia pelakunya, Cikgu! Bukan saya."

"Ish, ini salah kau lah!" tukas Boboiboy. "Kau yang mulai."

Fang membela diri. "Angin kau yang sudah merusak kelas ini!"

"Serangan bayang kau yang terlalu kuat!"

"Serangan kau yang lebih kuat lagi."

"Salah kau!"

"Kaauu!"

Dan pertarungan adu kekuatan tadi sudah berganti menjadi pertengkaran anak-anak biasa.

Papa Zola, tanpa basa-basi, langsung mengambil tindakan dengan merenggut telinga dua murid itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara, membawa mereka langsung pada pihak yang lebih berwenang ; kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah hampir seminggu lamanya sejak Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pindah ke Pulau Rintis hanya supaya ia bisa tetap bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Semua orang menyambut kedatangannya dengan sukacita. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Boboiboy ; si anak lelaki manis berkekuatan super yang merupakan cucu dari Tok Aba. Apalagi kisah pertarungan dengan sang musuh 'alien' sudah terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru tempat.

Tidak demikian untuk Fang. Baginya, Boboiboy hanyalah anak biasa yang kebetulan dianugerahi kekuatan elemen bumi. Siapapun bisa saja menjadi seperti dirinya asal memiliki kekuatan serupa. Tetapi meskipun ia sendiri mendapatkan kuasa manipulasi bayang baru-baru ini, tetap saja ia tidak berani untuk unjuk gigi. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak pamer, ia hanya belum tahu manfaat dari kuasa miliknya kecuali untuk menyerang.

Tapi Boboiboy datang ke rumah tua itu ; tempat persembunyiannya untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan adanya hantu. Melihat bagaimana cara anak itu _perform_ kuasanya, Fang merasa inilah kesempatan untuk menguji keterampilannya sekaligus menantang si anak baru.

Siapa yang lebih hebat? Fang sendiri tidak terlalu tahu jawabannya. Serangannya waktu hampir selalu dapat diatasi Boboiboy. Sayang sekali matahari yang terbenanam mengharuskannya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan segera.

.

.

.

Pulang dari sekolah setelah menyelesaikan hukuman, Fang baru saja berniat untuk istirahat di rumah ketika kata-kata Boboiboy terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Sebenarnya darimana sih kau dapat kuasa?"_

" _Apa … apa Ochobot yang memberimu kekuatan itu?"_

Jujur saja, ia sendiri penasaran dengan pertanyaan itu. Memang, orang yang bisa menjawabnya hanyalah dia sendiri. Sudah lama ia mencari tahu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, mungkin, bertanya langsung dengan robot yang ia temui pingsan bersamanya di malam ketika ia mendapatkan kuasa. Ya, mungkin ia bisa saja langsung tahu jawabannya seandainya saja robot itu tidak terus-terusan mengalami arus pendek setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya.

 _Siapa tadi nama robot itu?_

 _Ochobot?_

Fang berhenti mendadak. Kemudian menatap alrojinya. Masih pukul 4 petang. Kemungkinan besar kedai itu masih buka.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~Friendly Opponent~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Kan sudah kubilang - jangan berkelahi!" cetus Yaya jengkel saat mereka sedang berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy memasang raut murung. "Habisnya … aku terbawa emosi tadi."

Gopal menyeruput es cokelatnya. "Untung saja kau cuma dihukum membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah."

"Sekalian menyikat toilet, mengelap semua jendela dan mengepel seluruh koridor."

Si anak india itu terkekeh. "Tapi kau beruntung. Satu hari _full_ ini kau tidak perlu masuk kelas untuk belajar."

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya hanya melongo. Gopal mungkin bermaksud melucu, sayang sekali ia tidak terlalu berbakat.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkelahi selain dengan Adu Du." Ucap Ochobot sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di hadapan Boboiboy.

"Dia kesal karena pertarungannya waktu itu belum selesai." Gopal mengoceh singkat. "Biasa ... anak lelaki memang begitu."

"Aku cuma mau membuktikan ke Ah Meng kalo dia tidak lebih kuat dari aku."

"Fang, maksudmu?"

"Oh, iya. Itu maksudku." Boboiboy menegak sedikit minumannya, matanya sedikit melirik Ochobot yang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas.

 _Apa mungkin Ochobot yang sudah memberikan kuasa bayang kepada Ah Meng –ah, bukan- Fang?_ Ia ragu. Sulit membayangkan bola kuasa itu berinteraksi dengan anak pendiam yang nakal, apalagi sampai menghadiahkannya kekuatan super.

.

.

Fang berdecak kesal saat melihat Boboiboy dan para gengnya berada di kedai itu. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin ia mendekati robot itu jika ada mereka di sana?

Anak itu bersembunyi di balik semak pagar, menghindari dirinya dari terlihat oleh orang. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Ochobot, bisa kau ambilkan sekotak cokelat lagi di rumah?" itu suara Tok Aba. "Persediaan di sini sudah habis."

"Baik, Tok."

Fang mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menyibak beberapa daun yang menghalangi pandangannya. Bagus, ini mungkin kesempatan emas untuk menjalankan niatnya.

Ia meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, memutari taman itu, melompati pagar dan dengan cepat langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok samping rumah Tok Aba.

"Psstt …" ia mendesis, memanggil Ochobot takkala robot itu baru saja akan masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Di sebelah sini."

Ochobot menengok ke arah bagian samping rumah, sebuah siluet dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas terlihat olehnya dari sana.

"Siapa kau –"

"J-jangan ke sini!" Fang langsung mencegahnya. "Tetap di sana saja."

"Huh?" nada dari si robot terdengar bingung. Tapi suara orang itu … ia yakin pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Kau sendirian, kan?"

Ochobot melihat ke arah toko yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya ; apa … apa benar kau mampu memberikan kuasa?"

Si robot terperanjat. Orang asing ini berbicara tentang kuasa. Bisa jadi dia adalah –

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat kok." Fang langsung menambahkan. "aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Uhm …" Ochobot menggaruk kepala bundarnya dengan ragu. "I-iya, sih. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apakah kau baru saja memberikan kekuatan pada orang lain baru-baru ini? Pada anak SD, misalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

Fang mendesah putus asa. Tidak mungkin. Jelas sekali Ochobot berada tepat di sampingnya malam itu. Tapi ada dua kemungkinan di sini. 1) robot itu berbohong 2) mereka berdua sama-sama mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian. Satu petunjuk kecil mungkin akan mengingatkan si bola kuasa akan kejadian malam itu.

"Tapi … sepertinya aku kenal dengan suaramu," Ochobot bergerak maju-mundur, sedikit bimbang. "Kita pernah bertemu, ya?"

Kemungkinan nomor 2 tepat - robot itu juga telah kehilangan sebagian kenangannya. "Ya. Sudah lama sih."

"Mmm … mungkin kalau aku melihatmu, aku bisa ingat." Suara Ochobot makin mendekatinya.

Fang panik. "T-tidak. Jangan –"

Terlambat. Si bola kuasa itu sudah berbelok dan menganalisis wajah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

ERROR

ERROR

Ochobot tersentak. Citra yang ia terima melalui matanya seakan-akan tidak mampu diproses oleh otak komputernya. Objek semacam virus, mungkin? Atau suatu data memori yang mengerikan. AInya bagai tak berfungsi. Wajah itu menyerang sistem kerja robotnya. Fang sempat melihat percikan listrik yang terbakar sebelum kedua mata biru cerah itu meredup.

Anak itu langsung menangkap si robot yang ter- _shutdown_ otomatis sebelum jatuh. "H-hei!" panggilnya, sedikit khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki robot yang rusak.

"Siapa itu?!" suara Boboiboy menghampirinya. Mungkin anak itu datang dikarenakan Ochobot belum juga kembali.

Dengan terburu-buru, Fang meletakkan robot itu ke bawah dan melarikan diri. Ia sempat mendengar seruan terkejut Boboiboy ketika mendapati temannya yang pingsan.

"Kau! Berhenti!" Si pemilik kuasa elemen mengejarnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ochobot?!"

Tapi Fang terus berlari, melesat melewati jalan aspal tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jangan sampai Boboiboy melihat wajahnya.

"Keris Petir!"

Whoos …

DUAARR

Fang meloncat ke atas menghindari tembakan. Sulit dipercaya. Tapi Boboiboy baru saja menyerangnya. Serius?! Apakah dia semarah itu?!

"Tanah tinggi!"

Sebuah pilar dari tanah tiba-tiba ber- _erupsi_ muncul begitu saja menghalangi jalan pelariannya. Tidak masalah. Dia masih bisa melewati pengalang itu dengan mudah.

"Tusukan Jari Bayang!"

Sebuah suluran berwarna hitam muncul dari permukaan jarinya, menjebol pilar buatan itu dengan sekali hantaman. Beberapa pecahan dan debu yang berterbangan menghalangi pengheliatan Boboiboy. Ia kehilangan targetnya.

"Ah … sialan!"

Bocah itu hanya bisa menatap punggung lawannya yang makin menjauh dari pandangan. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakan serta bentuk dan warna rambutnya sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai petunjuk akan identitas orang itu.

 _Fang … ternyata dia memang memiliki hubungan dengan Ochobot._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Fin~

* * *

A/N : Tidak ada nilai pelajaran yang bisa diambil maupun penyelesaian dari fanfic ini. Why? Karena semua penonton pasti sudah tahu bagaimana _ending_ dari permasalahan ini. Aku cuma mau ikut ngeramein event #FirstImpression saja terhadap Boboiboy. Dan alasan kenapa aku suka dengan animasi ini, yah … karena serialnya cukup lucu dan ada Fang yang *ehem*ah, pasti kalian tahulah.

Jujur, dulu aku penggemar berat Upin Ipin, jadi pas ngeliat ada animasi baru dari Malaysia tayang di Gl*bal tv, pikirku, "Ih, animasi apaan sih ini?! Mau nyaingin Upin Ipin, ya?! Pembuatnya pasti cuma mau ikut-ikutan doang?!" Pas nonton sebentar (waktu itu masih season 1), ternyata cukup lucu. Tapi setelahnya aku gak mau nonton lagi. Pas mulai nonton lagi, kebetulan episode yang ditayangin dari 3-4 musim 2, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan kemunculan tokoh Fang yang _kece_ dan sombong, terutama kalo ngeliat dia ribut dengan Boboiboy. Ntahlah, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri kalo menyaksikan mereka berdua berantem. Dan waktu memperhatikan sisi lembut Fang ketika membantu Ochobot melarikan diri dari Adu Du (lupa episode berapa), aku jadi makin cinta dengan ni anak XD Sayang sekali perannya makin tipis aja :'(


End file.
